Gas turbines are continuously being modified to provide increased efficiency and performance. These modifications include the ability to operate at higher temperatures and under harsher conditions, which often requires material modifications and/or coatings to protect components from such temperatures and conditions. Additionally, under the operating conditions of a gas turbine, fluids present in the gas turbine, such as fuel in the combustor, can be corrosive to the construction materials of the gas turbine.
Surfaces which are subject to corrosion may be clad with corrosion resistant materials to protect the component from damage. However, some components, such as manifolds, which are subject to corrosion and which are contacted by corrosive fluids, such as fuel, are difficult to clad because the surface to be clad is an enclosed and difficult to reach plenum. This difficulty is particularly apparent in the combustor fuel manifold of a gas turbine.